


Step in the dark with a kiss goodbye

by levilain299



Series: Fatal love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Death Idealisation, Guns, I have rewritten this so many times, M/M, Sexual Content, Showkyun if you squint, bad english as always, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levilain299/pseuds/levilain299
Summary: They face each other once again as they did back at Kihyun's cell,even though that they both are free now there is still this space between them,an imaginary line that is yet to be crossed after such a betrayal.The shift in their dynamic is evident;there is this hesitancy to move towards one another.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Fatal love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Step in the dark with a kiss goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part two of the series.There are a few trigger warnings in here like guns and blood so please be careful if you read.  
> This could also be read as a standalone but it's better for the context to read the first part as well.  
> Also thank you for everyone that supported me and commented on the story I hope that this part is not too disappointing.  
> The lyrics are from Monsta x's ghost and the title is from stealer.

_Silently You keep wavering before me_

_Till’ I’m suffocated..._

  
One of Hyungwon's hideouts was situated deep into the heart of a widespread forest,near the coast of the ocean as he longed to listen to the rumble of the waves in the distance.

He had found in that sort of loud violence a calmness that put his mind at ease.

* * *

Kihyun exits the vehicle and breathes in the fresh midnight air,the freedom after so much time locked in without a window.The moon shines brilliantly over his head like an ominous observer.

"Hyungwon is expecting you inside"Changkyun gets out of his vehicle, cigarette alight and blood painting his cheeks.The night envelops him as if he's always been it's creation.Dark and deadly,his eyes usually reflect the blood spilled from his victims so much that they appear to be red.His eyes are calm now,in the moonlight."I didn't tell him about our little detour"

"I expected as much.I know how much you enjoyed meeting Shownu again,even if you are on different sides now.Hyungwon won't be happy to hear that his little protégé is playing sides"Kihyun has always been aware of Changkyun's predilection towards Shownu yet he also knows that Changkyun is the type of person who chooses to whomst he pledges royalty based on his desires only.

He admires Hyungwon and would take orders from him to a certain point and Hyungwon is smart enough not to push Changkyun's buttons when he refuses.

His long time partner, Jooheon, however is much more difficult to figure out.Everyone is terrified of him,a deadly individual who finds pleasure in the mayhem that he creates.People would say that he is bloodthirsty and always on a rampage,imprevisible and while that is indeed true, Kihyun knows that there is more to those apparences.Jooheon is lethal but always calculating, extremely good at strategy.He never makes a mistake and he is ,also, not the enemy one would wish to have.

Hyungwon knows that they are extremely useful to him but never tries to own them; he just sets common goals and gives them the promise of a good thrill.In exchange they are free to do as much damage as they would desire to.

"Hyungwon has bigger problems now that you are back and even so his head is always wrapped up in thoughts of you,as if you're always in his head"Changkyun tells him looking a bit exasperated at having to deal with Hyungwon's daily bouts of angst.

"He was moody while you were sent to sit around in your little cage."Jooheon joins in their conversations, freshly awakened from his nap."I could say that he looked miserable despite his daily confessions that he was glad you were away"

Kihyun laughs at their conversation, feeling a twisted sense of pride at the way he had managed to make Hyungwon feel.

"He's kind of a sore loser if you think about it.He had made up this story of a fight just to bring Kihyun back in without admitting it"Jooheon tells them, making Changkyun laugh in return.

"So it was an excuse afterall,go figure"Kihyun whispers to himself, swallowing down the fickle rush of endearment at Hyungwon's little lies.

"It's your funeral if he hears you talking like that"Changkyun tells him, still amused by Jooheon's antics.

"Nonsense,as If he could beat me in a real fight"Jooheon says, taking out his clasp-knife and toying with its blade.His eyes are ablaze with mirth.

"Well as good as it is to see you again Kihyun,we must be somewhere else"Changkyun informs him as he finishes his cigarette,throws it on the ground and stomps it with his boot."Go and see Hyungwon,you both waited long enough for this"

Changkyun inspects the car one more time and when he decides that he is satisfied with its condition he gets inside. Jooheon follows after him,taking the passenger's seat.

"Don't make too much of a mess if you are going to kill each other"Jooheon adds as Changkyun fires the engine.

"You know where to find me if you need something"Changkyun reminds him and then they are off,gone to do their hunt somewhere else.

Kihyun takes a moment to admire the silence,the darkness that surrounds him,breathes in and out the cold air once more and then he is moving towards the path that leads him to the villa.

It's time for him and Hyungwon to be reunited once again,even if it would be a short reunion.

* * *

Hyungwon's door is unlocked just as he had expected.As he steps inside he can hear the tune of a piano song, alternating in tempo and intensity,without a moment left in between to catch your breath.

Kihyun sniffs the scent of leather,saffron and jasmine in the air so he follows it until he comes into the main sitting room.There in the farthest corner of the room, Hyungwon rests in his usual leather armchair holding a glass of cognac and looking straight at the door from which Kihyun appeared.He was expecting him for some time judging from his tired expression.

"It took you longer than I have anticipated,"Hyungwon tells him in lieu of a greeting as he often does."You changed your clothes, that's a shame,I quite liked you in white."He takes a slip of his alcohol, the ice cubes make a clicking sound against the glass as he scrutinises Kihyun, who looks dashingly handsome as always in his grey pinstripe suit.It's hard to believe that he was just moments out of prison.He was always so well put,so unflappable at Hyungwon's attempts to ruin him.

"You would,of course, judging from your lack of taste"Kihyun fires back, falling into their own little routine."You're wearing the perfume that I gave you on your birthday"

"I only use it for special occasions.I want to smell it on you later"Hyungwon smirks,his eyes darkened by lust.

"How crass"Kihyun affirms but the look on his face confirms that he is enjoying this type of foreplay as well.

Hyungwon takes the bottle of cognac and pours himself another glass.They face each other once again as they did back at Kihyun's cell,even though that they both are free now there is still this space between them,an imaginary line that is yet to be crossed after such a betrayal.The shift in their dynamic is evident;there is this hesitancy to move towards one another.

In tango,the leader, through their embrace gives openings to the follower, inviting them where and how to step.The follower,in turn chooses if they would accept the invitation.Hyungwon made the step to go to Kihyun and now, is Kihyun's turn to make the choice if he wants to follow those steps of how this dance between them is going to flow.

Kihyun waits for Hyungwon's attention to be on him again and moves his hand to retrieve the revolver that he had hidden into the lining of his blazer.At the sight of it Hyungwon freezes on his spot, white knuckles gripping at his glass.

By the way his eyes widen and his jaw clenches Kihyun can see that he is surprised, even a bit frightened.That very thought excites him.

Hyungwon ,in all of his knowledge of Kihyun's unpredictableness,is taken aback by this turn of events.Kihyun is looking calm as he points the gun at him,hand steady on the trigger ready to aim.Hyungwon would have never predicted that Kihyun would end his life with a gun as he was very vocal about his hatred for the little killing machine.He had always preferred the old good sharp blade of a knife.Hyungwon can't really fathom why would Kihyun posses such a weapon in the first place, perhaps he has misjudged him.

In his thoughts he always imagined that Kihyun would find another method to murder him if he had chosen to,this is almost too boring, doesn't bear Kihyun's own special brand of madness.

Yet, Hyungwon feels the forgotten sensation that sends the body into the flight or fight response and that is fear.

Utterly horrifying and raw terror that eats you from the inside out.

He had forgotten how that felt;it has been too long.

Strangely enough, it's always Kihyun, the one who reminds him of how weak is to be human,how limited one is into his own flesh.

His biggest vulnerability has always been his desire for Kihyun,his admiration for him.He went to him like the moth had gone to the flame only to get burned to the ashes in the end.

He had always been the follower in their tango while Kihyun was the one making the big steps. He can see it clearly now.

The aim is on his heart,if he fires, the bullet would pierce right through it.

"How fitting"Hyungwon thought bitterly.

Kihyun smiles as he pulls the trigger.

Hyungwon feels his heart clench in his chest as if expecting the pain but the blow never comes.The machine comes alive only to produce an empty click.There was no bullet.

"It seems that fate has decided for us once again"Kihyun laughs and lowers his gun.Hyungwon feels tremors running down his spine.

"What do you mean by that?"his throat is dry as well.

"I put one bullet into the revolver,as in the game of the russian roulette, however,I couldn't foresee the outcome, "Hyungwon grimaces at his words, feeling unsettled by his cowardly stance in front of Kihyun.

"What outcome would you have preferred?"Kihyun laughs once more,his eyes as dark as that night.

"I am quite fond of you Wonnie, believe what you might" Kihyun is moving then.He puts the gun carelessly on the floor and makes his way towards Hyungwon.

Hyungwon looks at the discarded gun and ponders how fast he could reach it but as Kihyun touches his face with the soft expanse of his palm those thoughts disappear.It's hard to believe that such delicate hands are capable of such horrors.

Kihyun climbs into his lap,takes the glass from his hand and takes a sip.

"Of course that you have bad taste in alcohol as well"Kihyun grimaces but drinks again before putting the glass back on the table.

They both take a moment to look at eachother,memorise every detail as if they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.The scales have fallen from their eyes and now they can see each other clearly,what they both are made from,what lies behind that human act of theirs.

Kihyun has moles under his eye,above his lips and Hyungwon wants to kiss each one of them, wants to map Kihyun's skin with his teeth and leave fingerprints on him in the same way Kihyun had left his own all over his heart.

Kihyun grasps him by the collar of his shirt and Hyungwon encircles his waist, adjusting their positions so they can be more comfortable.

Kihyun combs his fingers through Hyungwon's long hair and then grips the curls at his nape and pulls, making Hyungwon groan and bear his neck for Kihyun to do as he pleases.

He hovers over Hyungwon,looks him in the eyes once more before he parts his lips and attacks at his flesh.Hyungwon feels softness,warm plump lips before he feels the coldness from the cube of ice that Kihyun had somehow hid in his mouth when he had drank from his glass.

It sends shivers down his spine and makes his toes curl at how good it feels.Kihyun lets the cube glide with his mouth till it reaches the junction of the neck with the collarbone.Hyungwon's hands grip desperately at Kihyun's sides as he feels himself slipping out of control.

The water left from the cube drips down and cools his heated skin.

Kihyun lets the ice cube slip under Hyungwon's shirt and he winces at the sensation,at how sensitive it makes him feel.

Kihyun takes his hands off Hyungwon,moves one to trace the droplets's path on his neck with his fingers in the same way that Hyungwon had traced his lips earlier in the cell and with the other reaches for the glass once more and takes another ice cube into his mouth.

This time he kisses Hyungwon on the mouth with hunger,passes the ice with his tongue into Hyungwon's expecting mouth.

It's painful for a while until Hyungwon decides to melt the remaining cube into Kihyun's skin.

With ease he undressed him of his blazer and vest,muscle memory from their previous times together.Kihyun doesn't put up a fight to dominate Hyungwon and for the time being seems eager to be completely encapsulated into Hyungwon's desires.

He's like a burning star in Hyungwon's arms ready to spill into stardust,leaving his trace all over him.

Hyungwon unbuttons his shirt and repeats Kihyun's movements from earlier, tracing a path with the ice from his ear to his neck,discards the cube into Kihyun's shirt and watches one of his nipples harden through the now wet satin,where the ice had brushed over it.

He licks his lips in anticipation.

At this moment him and Kihyun are two different sides of a mirror,each a reflection of each other,each different on their own.

Hyungwon kisses Kihyun once more,nips and licks at his lips and Kihyun opens his mouth for him,letting himself be guided by Hyungwon's exploring tongue.

Hyungwon wants to kiss Kihyun till he gets sick of him,till the hatred settles into his bones once more,till they finally give into that sickness that accaparated both of them and will ultimately destroy them.

Hyungwon doesn't call it love, it's more of a sickness but it's the closest thing to that emotion that occupies his chest, suffocating him sometimes.All of his life he had felt as if he had reached for something and caught it only to open his hand and find it empty.

It was on the day when he had met Kihyun,who extended his hand towards him in greeting that he had finally found something else. Now Kihyun has made a place in every corner of his being.

Kihyun bites at his bottom lip until he draws blood,licks it off then goes back to kiss him again,rough and messy; deeply as if he was trying to inhale a piece of Hyungwon's soul

Hyungwon doesn't waste time and takes Kihyun's shirt off, tosses it on the floor, earning another bite at his lips as a warning this time.Kihyun doesn't like when Hyungwon makes a mess.

Hyungwon traces his palms all over the expanse of Kihyun's chest,maps his muscles as he memorises each of their contractions every time their tongues meet or he does something that Kihyun likes.

Hyungwon breaks the kiss to focus on the junction between Kihyun's neck and shoulder.He nips at it tentatively, feels the pulse under his skin, then ,as if a switch was flipped, he bites into the flesh till he tastes blood.

He tastes like the forbidden fruit that casted Adam and Eve out of heaven.Hyungwon knows now that he would follow Kihyun into the very depths of hell for just even a taste.

"Just like a beast"Kihyun breaks the silence between them.There is no need for words when they can feel each other.

"It's retaliation,you started it first"Hyungwon whispers against his neck as he continues to leave marks that turn purple."It's even strange that I let someone live after trying to murder me and spillng my blood in the same night"

"You barely survived having me in prison,had to make excuses to come to me in the end, killing me would rid you of the only person that gets you"Hyungwon bites Kihyun harder."The truth is that you are as alone as I am"

Kihyun throws his hands around Hyungwon's neck,draws him closer till there is no space anymore,till they steal each other's breath from one another.

Hyungwon has his nose buried into Kihyun's shoulder but his hands are moving anywhere that he can reach.

It's a struggle, being entrapped into Kihyun's cage,a struggle he had long given up.In the end Kihyun had won,it was meant to happen since the moment they were entangled in each other's destiny.Since he had decided to shake Kihyun's hand and walk side by side with him.

However in the end Hyungwon doesn't seem to need anybody else as he is ready to dive into his demise if Kihyun wishes so.

He had never felt more alive than the moment when Kihyun had his arms around his neck.

It's a twisted gift,the one that Kihyun presents to him,but Hyungwon's hands have been empty for so long that he is willing to take it,keep it safe for as long as he can.

Kihyun melts into him and that night is theirs to claim.He is ready to be guided into the darkness once more as long as Kihyun would be there with him.

* * *

A slant of light slips through the white curtains, shining across Hyungwon's bare skin.The heat makes him groan as he slings an arm over his head, uselessly trying to hide from the light, with his other arm he reaches next to him to feel the cold now empty space and he realises that Kihyun is gone.He jumps up,alert to any movement around him but there is only silence.He seems to be alone once again.

Hyungwon looks around for his discarded underwear and spots it on the floor next to the bed.He puts it on and then goes back to the living room, recreating their steps from last night.Kihyun's clothes are gone and there seems to be no trace of him ever being there or so he thought because as Hyungwon looks closer he sees Kihyun's revolver on the table next to the empty glass.

There is a note under it so Hyungwon takes it and immediately recognises Kihyun's neat curled writing.

" _Don't search for me,I will come to you when the time is right xoxo_

_P.s.I took your beloved red leather jacket it smelled just like you!_

_Yours YK"_

Hyungwon laughs at Kihyun's absurdity but he knows that this waiting game is Kihyun's way of being petty and vengeful.He wants to give Hyungwon a taste of his own medicine.

It also doesn't help that the whole nation is on high alert due to his grand escape from prison.He knows that Kihyun needs to lay low for a while and doesn't trust Hyungwon enough to provide his hiding place.

Hyungwon looks at the gun in his hand once more,a thought crossing through his mind.He pushes the ejector rod to check the chamber for any ammunition.Kihyun had said that he had put only one bullet but the gun was empty,there wasn't a single bullet into the cylinder.

It wasn't fate that had decided for them; it has always been Kihyun and his little twisted manipulative games.

Kihyun who moved in life as if it was a game of chess and everyone was his pawns managed to change Hyungwon in a way that he hadn't thought possible.

Hyungwon had wondered if he had managed to alter Kihyun in the same way and looking back at his behaviour on that night he dares to believe that he did.The gun left on purpose was a good indicator of that.Kihyun had wanted to show Hyungwon that he had no intention of killing him last night.It wasn't a mistake, Kihyun placed it to make sure that he finds it.

There was also the option that he took the bullet out to lure Hyungwon into a false sense of security but somehow it felt uncharacteristical of him to settle things at the flip of a coin.

There was also something in the way that Kihyun had held into him,that little spark of vulnerability that quickly vanished in his eyes as he had lied in bed next to Hyungwon.

Perhaps he was just berating himself for not taking the chance to kill Hyungwon, perhaps it was something else that only made sense to him,some sort of hidden secret that he would take with him to the grave.

Or maybe Hyungwon had managed to make a crack into those walls that seemed to always surround Kihyun.

In the distance the waves were bristling with rage.

Hyungwon was sure that Kihyun would make his appearance soon enough and he couldn't wait to see what he would bring with him this time.

There is a storm brewing in the horizon.The sky darkened and the wind is whistling an eerie tune.

Hyungwon would be ready for him when that moment comes.

It is said that lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice,but the crude truth is that it does, sometimes even more that twice.

_If it’s all going to end anyhow I’d rather be devoured within you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a twitter if anyone wants to talk or send hate on this :) @dreamykii


End file.
